Broken
by hiwelcometochilis13
Summary: Kara Danvers is the biological daughter of Eliza and Jerimiah Danvers, and she has the best older sister that she can ask for, but when she is 5 years old and gets kidnapped, what will the Danvers' do?


**Danvers' House in Midvale **

Eliza Danvers looked at the letter from the doctor's office. It was the one that told her, Jeremiah, and Alex, their two-year-old, what the gender of their baby was. Eliza wanted her husband and daughter to be around her when she opened the letter. "You ready sweetie?" She asked Alex, "Mhmm!" Alex was bouncing around, she wanted to know the gender of her baby sibling, now! "Alright!" Eliza said as she began to open the letter slowly while having her husbands arm around her large baby bump, she read the end of the letter out loud, "We are excited to inform you that your new baby's gender is female!", Eliza squealed with joy as Alex looked confused, "Fe-female?" she repeated, Jeremiah laughed and picked up his daughter and put her on his lap next to Eliza. "A girl sweetie. Alex's eyes lit up and she started jumping around "YAY!" Eliza started laughing too as her growing family was already so perfect, "What do you think for names Alex?" Alex's eyes lit up even more when she heard this, "Awa! Her name is Awa!" She said through her big smiles. "Kara?" Jeremiah said grinning, "Kara Danvers, that has a nice ring to it." "I couldn't agree more," Eliza said. They all fell asleep in the spots that they were in, Alex curled around her mother's stomach, excited for the arrival of her new baby sister, Kara.

**Hospital; After Eliza gave birth to Kara Danvers. 2 months later**

Jeremiah had just left the room in order to get Alex, while Eliza was staring in awe at her newborn's bright blue eyes. Kara wasn't making any sounds, she was truly a perfect baby. Alex quickly barged into the room and saw the brightest eyes she has ever seen in her life. "Awa!" Alex said quietly, "My Awa! I will always protect you Awa!" Eliza's heart swelled at her oldest daughter talking to her new baby sister, she knew this was a bond that would never be broken or forgotten. "Mommy why is she so small?"

"Because she just came out of my tummy sweetie, but don't fret, she will get bigger," Eliza said with a reassuring smile, it was nice to know that they already got along.

"Okie, how long will that take? I want to play with her now." Eliza laughed at her daughter's comment and patted the side of the bed next to her, "Come up here with me and I will let you hold her" Alex scrambled up onto the medical bed and sat next to her mother, Eliza gently placed Kara on her sisters lap, making sure that her neck was supported and heard her oldest daughter say, "I love you Awa". Jeremiah was watching in awe as his normally super hyper daughter was being so calm around her new baby sister.

**3 years later; Alex's First Day of School**

Alex was holding her new purple backpack that had polka dots on it when she was on her way to her first day of kindergarten. She was bouncing in her seat and bumping into her three-year-old l sister, Kara. Alex had only known to hang out with Kara all day, so she didn't have many friends… it's not that she didn't want them, she just didn't want to leave her baby sister alone, she loved her too much for that. Alex had loved sharing a room with Kara for the past three years, although Kara was still young, she was so bright and stubborn, a little shy too. They had arrived at Midvale Elementary and Kara was upset to see her sister go. "How long will you be gone?" Kara asked as her eyes started to water in the slightest. "Only for the day Kara, I will see you tonight okay?" "Okie" Kara replies when a girl looking about Alex's age runs into Kara making her fall. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" The blonde girl helps Kara up. "I am Cat Grant" she holds a hand out to Alex who was giving her the death stare for bumping into her baby sister. Alex shakes it, "Alex Danvers, and the girl you just knocked over is my three-year-old sister Kara." Cat looks down, "Well..um I- I am very sorry about that Kara…" Kara shot her a warm smile "Its okay Cat" She shyly walked toward her sister and hugged her then wished her a good day at school before each of her parents grabbed a hold of her hands and started swinging her lightly.

Alex got off the bus with a sold purpose, to see Kara and give her the biggest hug. Alex hadn't gone very long without seeing her sister for very long before, she always liked to keep a close eye on her she guesses. Alex enters her home and gives her mother a hug, she asks "How was your first day sweetie?" Alex replied, "It was good, where is Kara?" Eliza is not surprised by Alex's need to know where her baby sister is, she has taken it upon herself to watch over her even though she doesn't need to. Midvale is one of the safest towns in the country. "She is sleeping upstairs with your father, please don't wake her up." Alex ran upstairs without even saying thank you to her mother, not that Eliza really minded though. Any time with her daughters and her husband were amazing, she was unbelievably happy. Alex started walking to her father's study where Kara's playpen is set up, where she is asleep around a bunch of foam letters around her. Alex noticed beads of sweat locked in her hairline, "Hi daddy, what's wrong with Kara?" she asks trying to sound as if she isn't worried, even though she is. As she says this, Kara stirs with a grunt and grabs her teddy bear and walks downstairs. Kara didn't acknowledge Alex's presence or her fathers. "I don't know what's up with her but we will find out, okay?" The pair worked their way downstairs to find Kara in Eliza's arms nuzzling her head into her mother's neck. "Mommy, what's wrong with Kara?" Alex asks fearfully. "Oh nothing's wrong with her sweetie, she is just sick" Eliza exchanged with a smile "I am gonna put her to bed". Eliza walked up to the girls shared a bedroom and placed Kara in her bed. She quickly fell asleep and after she did, the rest of the family fell asleep also.

Eliza and Jeremiah woke in the night to feel something crawling in their bed under the covers. Eliza lifted the covers and found a mound of blonde hair staring back at her. "Princess, what's wrong?" she asks gently as she saw Alex come in the room, "Alex what happened?" Alex looked dumbfounded, "I don't know, I was asleep and she woke me to her screaming in her sleep, the next thing I know is I'm getting punched by a three-year-old who just woke up." "Kara Danvers! Did you hit your sister?!" Eliza asked with a gasp. "Mhm," Kara said and Eliza felt her face nod against her stomach, she also felt something wet, dripping down her torso. "Alex turn on the light." Alex did as she was told and Eliza found that her youngest was crying. "Sweetheart, what happened?" she asks before saying, "how 'bout you just whisper it to me? Can you do that for me?" Kara moved toward her mother's ear and whispered about her nightmare. "Oh baby, I promise we will never, _ever, _leave you, we will always stick together, that's what family is for". The four slept in the Danvers king size bed and Eliza thought to herself, "My strong, brave, beautiful girls".

**Time Skip (Kara is 7; Alex is 10)**

Cat rounded the corner of the school building to see a 5th grader pushing Kara against a locker. The bully continued to kick her in the stomach until he punched her in the jaw, hard. Cat ran over and pushed the 5th grade off of her, "GET AWAY FROM HER!". Cat seemed to scare the bully away, and she grabbed a bruised and bleeding Kara into her lap, Kara was sucking in short and shallow breaths. She couldn't breathe. Cat noticed the signs of a panic attack and began trying to calm her down until her best friend, Alex could get here. "Shh… it's okay Kara, just breathe for me, can you do that?" Alex burst through the hallway looking for her sister when Alex saw the bruised and bloody Kara she gasped. Alex helped Kara to the bathroom and helped with the nose bleed. Kara didn't want her mom to worry so she said, "Alex?" she began, "...can you please not tell mom about this?" Alex looked up shocked, "What? Kara, why?". Kara's eyes began to water but she didn't let any tears fall, "I-I just don't want mommy or daddy to know..". Alex didn't want to make her little sister more upset so she agreed. When Eliza picked them up after school ended, Kara was clinging onto Alex. Kara doesn't cling to Alex unless something happened, "What happened girls?" she asked with a kind smile, Kara looked up to Alex with a pleading look. "Kara tripped today, she's such a klutz.," Alex said with a laugh, Kara even laughed a little to pull of deceiving the woman who knows everything about them.

The two sisters went upstairs and Kara just wants to forget about everything that had happened today. Alex wasn't going to forget easily though. "How long has this been going on?" "...2 weeks," Kara said while finding something interesting about her hands."Kara!" Alex hissed, she didn't want to alert her mother that they could be fighting, even though they weren't fighting, Alex was concerned about her sister. "At first it was just him putting mean things in my cubby and saying rude things but now it turned more physical…" Kara said while still looking down. Eliza was standing outside the door with Jeremiah and was about to walk into their daughters shared a room when she heard what her youngest was saying, she was in the middle of pushing open the door and let out a gasp. Kara whipped her head around when she heard the gasp. "Mommy…" She said while looking between her father and mother, "Daddy..", Eliza had a look of anger on her face and Kara took this look as if it was directed toward her. "I..I.," Eliza said before storming out of the room. Kara started to cry, "Mommy wait!" She ran toward the door where her father was standing and he stopped her, "Kara sweetie, just give her time okay?" Eliza was sitting in the study when Jeremiah came in behind her, "Come eat Honey" Eliza just looked at her husband longingly, "How could I have not seen it?" She started, "The girl who can't lie to anyone, she fooled me, Jeremiah my daughter is being bullied. This is far from okay. I'm just not hungry right now.". "Like mother like daughter…" he said while putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "She's not eating either?" Eliza asked her husband, "No, she thinks you are mad at her for not telling you." Eliza was shocked by this revelation, she was mad at anyone other than her family, she was mad at the school, who couldn't protect her, she was mad at the bully, and most importantly, she was mad at herself, for not being able to protect her daughter. "Well, we need to make sure she eats" Eliza got up and walked downstairs. She saw Kara pushing around the food on her plate and it was clear that she had tear stains on her cheeks. Eliza wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and she felt complete, she let her anger for herself, the school, and the bully out of her mind. She didn't care about any of that anymore. She loved having her daughter in her arms. "Will you please eat sweetheart?" Eliza started, "I promise you. I am not mad at you." Kara was being very stubborn, "I will eat if you eat." Eliza laughed because she knew that Alex had taught Kara to be so stubborn. "Alright, Sweetie" she sat down and ate with her family. Later that night, Eliza and Jeremiah called the school and informed them what was happening, they had the 5th grader suspended for bullying a 2nd grader and this gave Kara an odd sense of safety.

2 weeks later, the bully was returning to school, Kara was kind of worried that he would go right back to bullying her, so she made sure to be in the sights of security cameras at all times. After school one day, she was waiting outside the locker rooms where she could see a security camera. Kara was waiting for Alex and Cat to finish changing, they had gym class at the end of the day and Kara was let out before them because she wasn't in their classes seeing that they are three years older than her. Kara was just standing waiting for her sister and her friend when a pair of strong hands grabbed her torso, she immediately started screaming, "ALEX! CAT!" Alex ran out of the locker room to see her seven-year-old sister being thrown into the back of a black van, "KARA! CAT GO GET THE PRINCIPLE!" She ran over to where her little sister was while Cat ran back inside to get the principle but Alex tripped, she looked up seeing Kara flailing in the back of the van trying to get out before a piece of cloth was wrapped around her face forcing her to pass out. Alex looked down to her bleeding palms and knees and started crying. She looked up as the van was speeding away at speeds that must have been 50 miles per hour over the speed limit, All she could think about was Kara and how scared she must be. She noticed that the van's plate said 'NOT-SORRY' where the numbers were supposed to be. Cat came running back outside with the principle on her heels, "Cat... Kara.. she.. She.. she's gone!" Cat ran over to the crying Alex and hugged her, She told the principal what the plates said and the police were called.

Eliza came running to the school after she got an alert from her phone showing that there was an emergency. She was worried about her daughters because they had not gotten home yet, Jeremiah and Eliza drove to the parking lot and saw a crowd of people, she saw cop cars and knew something was seriously wrong. There was police tape making sure people weren't contaminating the evidence. Eliza went to the tape and started feeling queasy, she saw the principle, Cat's father, some police figures, and- oh my god- Alex. Eliza and Jeremiah started to walk under the tape when a female police officer stopped them, "Ma'am, Sir, you can't go in there." Eliza gave her the death stare, "I am her mother" she growls and points to Alex while barging toward her with Jeremiah in tow. She walked up to Alex and found she was crying, but she wasn't hurt, a wave of relief was washed upon her but then she realized that her youngest daughter was missing from the crowd. She wouldn't go anywhere without Alex, she most definitely wouldn't walk home. Alex turned around to see her mother and started sobbing harder, "Alex where is Kara?" She asked in a gentle tone, She wasn't ready for what came next, it was the principal who spoke, "Mrs. Danvers you are going to want to see this" Eliza followed the principal in the school with Alex and Jeremiah, Alex had a very distinguished look of guilt on her face, "Where is my daughter!" She yelled at the principal. "Look at this ma'am." The principal showed Eliza the footage of Kara being pulled into the van, she started sobbing watching her youngest daughter struggle against her captors, she saw the piece of cloth be forced around her daughter's nose and mouth and watched her daughters struggling come to a halt as she passed out. The video footage ended with Alex chasing after the van who took her sister from her. Alex started sobbing again while Eliza and Jeremiah were shocked. "Your lying. Th-this isn't real…" Jeremiah said choking back sobs, "TELL ME THIS IS A SICK GAME!", the principal continued to look down and ashamed as if he had taken the young Danvers girl himself. "I'm sorry, we have the police looking for her and they will not stop until she is found. I promise" Eliza was angry, "you PROMISE? I also remember thinking my child would be safe here, but apparently, I was wrong." Eliza grabbed Alex's hand and left with her oldest, Jeremiah said in a low tone, "If you find her, call right away please", he walked out and followed his wife and daughter.

The Danvers' were devastated, Alex wouldn't come out of their room, Eliza was so distraught that she just cried, and Jeremiah, he was already looking for his daughter. This was not acceptable, he wouldn't- _he couldn't _let his daughter be tortured by her captor. Kara was 7 years old for damn sake! It infuriated him, he wanted to grab his youngest daughter and pull her into a hug. They would never stop, they needed to get Kara back and would do whatever they needed to to get her back. Just then, a familiar figure landed on their porch, Jeremiah opened the door and said a few words, "Clark. Where. Is. My. Daughter?!" Clark just looked back at Jeremiah and asked if he could come in, he said that it was best if they talked with Eliza. Once inside, the three started talking, "I asked you a question Clark, where is my daughter?" Jeremiah started the conversation off rather aggressively, "I'm sorry Jeremiah, Eliza, but I do not know where Kara is, I did find this though" he pulled Kara's backpack out from behind his cape, when Eliza saw this she started to cry quietly, "Why would anyone take my baby?" She turned into her husband's shoulder and started to sob quietly. "I will do everything in my power to find her Eliza," he said with a reassuring smile, Eliza shot back, "Please find her soon, I don't know how much of this Alex can take.."

**8 years Later…**

Clark never stopped looking for Kara Danvers, he vowed never to stop until they found her. He had watched as the Danvers family grew up without Kara, but she hadn't, it was like she died, and for all they knew, she did. The younger self of Kara was frozen in her family's memory. Kara's 7-year-old self was frozen in time. Clark never gave up hope though, he was destined to find the youngest Danvers. Jeremiah had finally found a lead on Kara's disappearance, there was a fingerprint on her backpack that they got 8 years ago, with all of her fingerprints on it they had to sort through all the possible fingerprints, such as Clark, Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, and others, they had found one set of fingerprints that should never have been on the bag in the first place, his name was Emmett Barnes, he was a man in his early 40s and he had gotten out of prison a few weeks before Kara had been taken. No one could mention Kara's name without Eliza and Alex breaking down and shutting themselves off from the world, and now, Jeremiah had a lead on finding his baby. Jeremiah had to recruit some people to come with him though, he wanted to take Alex but wasn't sure if it was the best idea, sure he had taught her some basic fighting skills, but those were just basic. He would ask if she was up for the challenge, but first, he needed to call Clark, and his old friend J'onn. Jeremiah walked up to an 18-year-old Alex, and said gently "Sweetie you know how I've been looking into Kara's disappearance?" Alex just looked down, "You mean the one you have been running for the past 8 years… I know the one.." Jeremiah felt kind of guilty for making her daughter go through this again, "Well I have a lead on where she is, A guy named Emmett Barnes took her and handed her over to an organization called Cadmus. I have a lead on where the facility is and because I know how much your sister means to you, I decided that I should offer you the chance to come and get your sister back with me." Alex just looked dumbfounded at her father, "Dad, I would love to. T-This is just hard, you know? I mean, Kara is 15 and she has been ripped apart from us, her family, s-she might even be d-dead…" Alex said and started to cry, "Alex sweetie, you can't think like that. She has been through one of the toughest things, but I know, that once we get her back, that everything will be fine because she is one of the strongest people I know, second to you." He continued, "I know that she is not dead, you wanna know how I know that? It's because if she was dead, I would feel it here" he pointed to his heart. "Let's go get Kara back!" Alex said hugging her father.

**A Few Hours Later…**

"Alright everyone, this is a very important mission, this is my little girl we are talking about, be very careful where you are shooting. Cadmus should have no clue that we are coming and hopefully, don't expect us. We get in, we get out, be careful everyone. ROLL OUT" Jeremiah said with a small smile, it was something he always dreamed of saying. The squad moved in very quietly and quickly after shooting down a few Cadmus agents. The squad has moved into the prisoner wing and started looking in each cell, "They're all empty!" Someone from the squad yelled to J'onn, "keep looking" J'onn said confident that he would find the youngest Danvers. Alex, J'onn, Jeremiah, and Clark all went to the end of the hallway. As they got there, they saw a manilla folder that was labeled 'Kara Danvers', they all knew what this meant. It meant the Kara had to be in this room, Clark told them to stay outside of the room told J'onn to make sure that they stayed outside of the room. The concerned father and sister had to be restrained by J'onn from going into the room. When Clark went into the room, he saw an unconscious, scary thin, blonde teenage girl strapped to a metal table. There were tools placed all around her, and he knew that she was tortured. He immediately broke the straps that bound the girl, picked her up gently and walked to where the concerned family was. When Clark rounded the corner to show the family what he had found- _who _he had found, they just gasped. This girl was nothing like what was stolen from them all those years ago, she was an unhealthy skinny, very pale, and they almost bet that Kara's eyes wouldn't be the bright shade of blue that they used to be. In the rags that Kara was wearing, they could see many scars. She had scarring all over the parts of her body that they could see. "Oh my god... It's Kara.." Alex was the first one to speak. "We have to call mom…"

**At The Danvers House in Midvale**

Clark had flown himself and Kara, mainly because she was already in his arms and didn't want to move her while she could have serious injuries, but when Clark quickly scanned her with his X-ray vision, he didn't see anything alarming so they didn't bother going to a hospital, they wanted to tell her over the phone so they thought to bring Kara back to her childhood home and where her good memories are. J'onn had placed Alex and Jeremiah down before and knocked on the door. Clark knew that Kara wasn't going to wake up any time soon so they thought it was okay to bring her here without scaring her too much. Eliza opened the door and saw Alex, J'onn and Jeremiah, she hadn't seen Kara or Clark yet. "Alex, you live here, why did you knock on the door?" Eliza asked with a confused look on her face, "So this would be a surprise" Alex smirked and moved out of the way so Eliza could see Clark and Kara. Eliza was frozen, she had dreamed of this moment, to see her daughter alive and well again. Although she has looked better, or healthier for that matter, she was going to be okay. Eliza moved her arms from her sides to cover her gaping mouth, and she started to cry. "My God… is this real?" Eliza asked looking at Clark who had Kara in his arms. It was Jeremiah who said something next, "I told you we would get her back Eliza, I was not going to wait for her to either be freed or free herself so we went and got her." Eliza was full on balling now, she walked over to where Clark was standing and looked at the pale, thin teenage that looked back at her. Eliza traced her fingers over Kara's facial features that she had been imagining for the longest time now, she had known that Kara would be different but she had no ideas of what her daughter would have looked like 8 years after seeing her. She grabbed Kara's hand, "Kara…." Eliza looked inside, "Cmon lets bring her inside" Eliza walked back inside and left the door open for the people to follow. Clark laid Kara out back on the couch as she was very slowly regaining consciousness. Eliza had noticed the stirring of Kara and immediately went to her side, not thinking that it could scare her. Eliza put her hand on Kara's and as soon as Kara could feel Eliza's hand, her eyes shot open and she shuffled within the blink of an eye to the corner of the couch and hid her head in between her knees. Kara had no idea where she was and all of the new sights and smells, even though they seem semi-familiar to her, she was scared and thought that she was brought into a new room to be tortured. Kara couldn't remember how long she had been at Cadmus, or how long the Luthor's had owned her, but what she did know, is when she is brought to a new room, that it's never a good thing. Eliza saw that Kara was having symptoms of a panic attack and tried to calm her down before she reached full-panic-mode. "Everyone back up!" Eliza said calmly toward the others, "she thinks we are gonna hurt her." Everyone in the room backed up, while Eliza said very gently, "Kara.. can you look up at me?", Kara had gotten good at being nasty toward Lillian and she thought this was just a test, it wasn't the first time. "You're not gonna fool me again Lillian." Kara spat toward her mother as she thought that she was a Cadmus agent. "Sweetie who is Lillian?" Eliza said confused, "do you remember who I am? Do you remember my voice?" Kara suddenly felt bombarded by questions, something that Lillian had never done, she looked up and found the face of her mother, sister, and father looking back at her with concerned glances. There were two other men that she had no idea who they were. "...Mom? Alex? Dad?" she asked hesitantly, "No..no... Kara snap out of it. She has fooled you before…" she said the last part half-mumble. Lillian had fooled Kara before, she had faked her rescue to scare Kara into listening to her. "Kara please listen to me, I don't know who Lillian is or what you have gone through, but I know that you are Kara Danvers." When Kara heard this tears started falling down her face, Lillian had never used her last name, Kara believes that Lillian was waiting to use it to break her, and her mother had said it. Kara launched herself into her mother's arms and started crying harder, Eliza started hugging her back extremely hard because she hadn't held her or seen her, in 8 years. Jeremiah and Alex joined the hug and they stayed like that for what felt like hours.

The Danvers moved Kara to her old bedroom that was shared with Alex. They couldn't bring themselves to change it in any way so it still had stuff that she used to do when she was 7-years-old. Eliza thought it would be a good idea if Kara were to get clean, and because Kara didn't look very stable on her feet just yet, she decided to help her. Kara woke up in her childhood bed from a nightmare, she wasn't screaming because when she was with Lillian she would have gotten punished for it. After she woke up, Kara started silently sobbing, she didn't want to wake Alex that was in the bed across from hers, but she also didn't want to cry at all, she thought it made her weak and pathetic. Kara started gasping for breath and realized that she was having a panic attack, Alex woke to the commotion and found her sister on the floor, crying and gasping for breath, she knew immediately what this meant. Her sister was having the tell-tale signs of a panic attack. Kara had many panic attacks when she was a child because she had awful nightmares. Alex had known how to stop her panic attacks as children and she had not forgotten that skill, Alex ran over to Kara quickly. "Kar? Kara?" She put her hand on Kara's leg to try to comfort her, Kara was nonresponsive and just silently crying. "Kara your not with Lillian anymore. I know this seems like the hardest thing for you to do right now but I need you to try to calm down, start with deep breaths, follow my breathing okay Kar?" Alex started audibly breathing so Kara could hear, she was breathing slowly, "In and out, in and out. You got this Kar." she said soothing words as Kara's breathing followed her own. When Kara's breath finally evened out and she stopped crying she was clutching the bottom of Alex's shirt, "Thank you Alex" she quietly mumbled, "Love you" she fell asleep almost momentarily after she said words that Alex never thought she'd hear again coming from her sister. Kara had changed into one of Alex's tops that was barely see-through for the night, and while the pair was on the ground and Kara was sleeping, Alex got the full extent of her sisters injuries. She had scarring all down her back, Alex couldn't see Kara's front side and she was sure the scarring didn't stop there. Kara was wearing navy blue sweatpants so she couldn't see her legs but the skin around Kara's ribs was bad, the skin was badly bruised. Clark had said that the bruising wasn't there last night when Alex texted and assumed that whoever was holding Kara captive, bad either broken or fractured her ribs. Eliza peeked into her girls' room and found Kara clinging to Alex on the floor, Alex was resting her head on Kara's while she was clinging to Alex's torso while she was sleeping. Eliza was sad to see her daughter to broken, but she was also happy to see her daughters together again, they had a bond that would not be broken. Alex looked over to see her mother watching, "She had a panic attack this morning, I don't know what it was about, I didn't ask but I calmed her down so she could sleep again" Alex said calmly while pressing her head against Kara's once again. Kara began to stir a few minutes later and instead of feeling alone and cold like she normally did during the years that she was kidnapped, she felt happy, warm, it was a feeling that she hadn't felt for a very long time. She opened her eyes to Alex wrapping her arms around Kara, she moved into the embrace and took it willingly. Kara was very happy to just have someone to love her again. "Alex?" Kara said quietly, "Yea Kar?" Alex said while running her finger through Kara's hair, "Are you sure this is real?" she responded quieter than before, Alex was shocked, "Why wouldn't this be real?". Kara's eyes started to water lightly, "because Lillian said you were dead, you, mom and dad. Lillian said she killed all of you" a tear fell down her cheek, "I-I can't live through this if it's just Lillian tricking me _again_" more tears started falling down her cheeks. "I promise to you Kara, this is not a game, we are all alive and so very glad to have you back." she continued, "I don't know what Lillian did to you but I do know that everyone here loves you and we will help you get through this". Alex had noticed that Kara's eyes were already much brighter than last night. They were almost as bright as the night that she was taken. "Alex?" Kara said looking into Kara's eyes, "I believe you, I am gonna be okay."

**The End. **


End file.
